


In Me Thou See the Twilight

by AwkwardFortuna



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aging, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/F, Good Quynh | Noriko, Light Angst, Mortal Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Mortality, One Shot, Short One Shot, and thought what if Quynh makes it to Andy years later into her mortality?, but still, decided to make myself sad, i guess, no revenge in this one folks, old!Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFortuna/pseuds/AwkwardFortuna
Summary: Quynh finds Andromache hunched over in an ornate armchair, withered like a rose gone skeletal and gray.Or,Quynh finds Andromache when she is old and gray.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	In Me Thou See the Twilight

Quynh finds Andromache hunched over in an ornate armchair, withered like a rose gone skeletal and gray.

Quynh slides into the room quietly, aware that the newest member, Nile is only just downstairs, and that Nicky and Joe will be back at any second.

Andromache laughs when she sees her.

“Have you come to kill me?” She asks, a grin on her paper thin and quivering lips. “It would be well deserved,” she says, voice breaking, eyes welling with tears. “I failed you, Quynh. If you want revenge, please take it.”

There had a been time, when Quynh thought in her rage and her panic, that she would burn the world and everyone in it _(including Andromache)_ to the ground.

But that had been before she knew-

_Before-_

“I’m sorry, Quynh. I’m so sorry that I failed you…All of this time and I never found-“

“Stop it.”

It comes out harsher than Quynh had intended but the sentiment holds the same.

“Stop it Andromache. Just-”

Quynh closes her eyes and thinks of the pair of them together, riding fast on the backs of their horses, chasing after one another and the feel of the wind on their faces. Her time with Andromache _-short-lived as it was, in the grand scheme of things-_ had been all that she could think about while she was in the iron coffin.

“If an apology is what you need to hear, then I give it to you freely. But know that there is nothing for you to apologize for. I don’t-“

Quynh takes a deep breath, collecting herself. The sea may have broken her heart and her mind into a million pieces but the memories still remained, and Quynh had held them close, her lungs spasming with the promise of reuniting with Andromache and her family.

“-I don’t blame you.” It comes out shaky, her voice wet.The sea bubbles up inside of her and threatens to spill out past all of her barriers. _“I don’t blame you, Andromache.”_

Andy’s breath hitches, tears fall down the cracks of her cheeks and Quynh falls to her knees, crawling close to Andromache, resting her head against her lap.

“I don’t blame you,” she repeats again, whispering it into the cradle of Andromache’s hands that now are cupping her face, petting her hair back in a way that Quynh thought she would never experience again.

“All of these centuries…” Andy whispers.

“And I’ve finally found my way back to you,” Quynh finishes, taking Andy’s hands in her own _-so thin and frail now,-_ and holding them like the precious things that they are.

“Do you remember what you said to me, when we first met? That we would always be together?”

“Yes." Andy turns away from her, burning with shame. "It was promise I couldn’t keep.”

“No," Quynh says, cupping the side of her face. "But I can. I am here now, and I can keep that promise for the both of us. Nothing will tear us apart ever again.”

“I’m dying, Quynh,” Andy says sharply, her hands tightening into a fist. “I don’t know how long I have.”

“Then we will make the most of it.”

Quynh places a kiss on each of her fists until her grip softens, until the tears slipping past Andromache’s cheeks reach a stand still. Her shuddering breath is all that can be heard in the quiet of the bedroom.

Quynh stands on shaking legs and holds her arm out for Andromache.

“Come, let us sleep now.”

This is how the rest of the Guard find them, curled into each other like kittens, limbs entangled with soft sighs and even softer faces.


End file.
